


Change of Plans

by lake_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, POV Oma Kokichi, Protag Kokichi AU, Sad Oma Kokichi, Spoilers??????, for the first chapter???, i had this idea at work, idk how to tag this, murders and executions from this point will be changed, uuuh, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi wasn't expecting to have the most trustworthy person left in this killing game die because of one of his plans, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting to be thrown in the hot seat as the new ringleader. But by god, he will do his damndest to get everyone here out alive.Discord server: https://discord.gg/fbfnQxvEDIT: On hiatus until further notice!!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 51
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize if the ending of the first chapter seems a little rushed. I wasn't exactly sure how to close it out so I did the best I could. A big thank you to those from the Saiou server who where there for my "pitch" of the au!!! Hope you enjoy the fic!!! Make sure to leave kudos and a comment when you're done!

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. That’s all that rang through Kokichi’s head as he heard the body discovery announcement play over the monitors. Gonta’s eyes grew wide as he heard Monokuma’s squeaky voice filtering into the room from seemingly all angles, and he turned his head to stare desperately at the far too still detective cradled in his arms. Kokichi’s body was numb as he watched the giant entomologist lay the body quickly on the ground, backing away from it as if it were poisonous. “G… Gonta didn’t…” was all he could squeak out, those giant hands of his raising to cover his mouth as he stared around himself at the others all in this room.

Kokichi said nothing, cautiously moving closer to where Shuichi lay on the ground, kneeling down so he could get a better look at his face as he pressed his fingers to the carotid artery hidden in the side of the detective’s neck. He looked deceptively peaceful, for once he was a better liar than Kokichi could ever hope to be. Kokichi would have smiled, had the circumstances not been so dire. His gaze slowly lifted, darting to each face in the room. Everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath, staring at him, waiting for him to announce that it was all a joke, that Monokuma was messing with them. He found no words forming on his tongue, even as he opened his mouth. He shut it quickly, averting his gaze and shaking his head.

He stood, backing away from the body, staring down at it with a blank expression. Despite the calm facade he wore on the outside, his mind was racing. This wasn’t part of the plan, Shuichi wasn’t supposed to die. Shuichi was supposed to make it out with all of them. He caught the tip of his thumb between his teeth as his eyebrows furrowed. This was supposed to help all of them, not force the killing game along. _Dammit._

The silence was broken by Angie murmuring to herself, her hands clasped before her and her head bowed in prayer. She had done this before, when Rantaro was murdered. She must be trying to send Shuichi to the afterlife peacefully. One by one, the others bowed their heads to join her, even Gonta, who was shaking like a leaf. He looked pale, his forehead glistening with sweat. Kokichi watched them for a moment before his gaze flicked to the body on the ground, something stabbing through his heart before he mimicked the others. He hadn’t felt this way when Rantaro died, how odd…

The muttering ceased as the familiar sound of Monokuma entering the room reached their ears. “Aww, what a touching sight~” Monokuma singsonged, his voice as light and mocking as ever. “It must be pretty despairful to see such a bright light snuffed out, hm~?”

Kokichi clenched his hands into fists, staring levelly at the bear. He didn’t dare say a word. If he angered the bear, there was no telling what could happen to all of them. The others all seemed to have the same idea, it seemed, as none of them seemed to be inclined to speak either. Monokuma wilted slightly. “Wow, tough crowd…” he muttered. “Anyway, I came down to deliver the Monokuma file, although I don’t think it’ll really be needed! Puhuhuhu~” He covered his mouth with his paws as he darted around the crowd, pushing the small Monopads into their hands. “Looks like this’ll be the shortest class trial to date!” the black and white bear chirped before he disappeared out of sight.

“...So… This is really happening…?” Tsumugi asked from the back of the room, staring down blankly down at the file in her hands. “Shuichi is really…?”

Kokichi let a steady stream of air out past his lips, his eyes downcast. “...Yeah,” he said after a moment, his tone flat and measured. He didn’t flinch as the door flew open, lifting his gaze to meet Kaito’s frantic gaze as he skidded into the room with Kirumi, Maki, Miu, and Ryoma in tow.

“We heard the body announcement, who’s-” he choked on his words as he spotted the body on the floor, his face turning a shade paler as the gravity of the situation sunk in. “...Shuichi?” Miu looked unnerved at the situation, shuffling around to stand near Kirumi, who stared at the body with a carefully composed expression on her face. Ryoma’s eyes had darkened, and he reached up with his hand to tug his hat down.

“...Yeah. Shuichi,” Kokichi confirmed, nodding slightly. “His death was an accident. We’ve already identified the culprit.” He didn’t say anymore, turning away from the sight and tugging at his scarf. Seeing the detective lying so motionless made him sick to his stomach. He focused on Gonta instead, who was wiping at his eyes under his glasses. The entomologist was silent, there was nothing he could say, no way he could prove any sort of innocence he may have harbored. 

“G-Gonta… wanted everyone to learn to love bugs…” Gonta whimpered after a moment, wringing his hands in front of him as tears dripped from his large eyes. “Gonta tried to gather everyone… Didn’t know he had been so forceful with Shuichi…”

“I’d say it’s alright, Gonta, but…” Tsumugi trailed off. She refused to look at the giant boy. Most everyone in the room did, not wanting to face their friend what they knew was about to come. No one was looking forward to this trial, nor were they ready for the execution that would follow.

Kaito shuffled forward to the corpse of his friend, squatting down and staring down at his face sadly. “...I was honestly hoping this was a joke,” he said quietly, his gaze flitting up briefly to rest on Kokichi’s face before snapping back down to the detective. “But… it’s not, huh? I can see the Monokuma file in your hands.”

Kokichi didn’t respond, his mouth dry as sand and his tongue heavy as lead. He distracted himself from the sight before him by turning away and deciding to finally check through the Monokuma file. It told him what he already knew, the victim was Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. His neck had been snapped, killing him instantly. It brought him a strange sense of relief to know that it was highly unlikely that Shuichi had suffered much pain.

“Is there any need to hold an investigation?” Kirumi asked, her eyes now trained on Gonta. “We are aware of the culprit, and we are aware of how the victim died.”

Kokichi’s lips were pressed into a fine line as he read over the file again. The maid had a point. It was obvious who had done it, as he had admitted it. So what was Monokuma waiting for? Perhaps it was just a custom, part of the rules that he had omitted due to it seeming obvious to him. Perhaps he was letting them investigate anyway for peace of mind. Kokichi snorted softly. He found that reasoning to be highly unlikely. He didn’t miss the glare Maki sent his way at the sound he made, as if he were trying to laugh at the fact that one of the people he found the most trustworthy was now dead. He plastered a grin on his face, pocketing the Monokuma file and folding his arms behind his head. “Welp! I’m bored now! This was gonna be fun but now we have a murder to worry about! I’m gonna go wait out the clock for the class trial!” He kept up the smile as he walked out of Gonta’s lab and made his way down the hall.

He let the smile fall from his face as he walked. He had no clue where he was going, nor did he really care at this point. He just needed to think. Shuichi’s death was not one he had planned for. Hindsight was 20/20, as it always was, but now he needed to fix his gaze to the future and keep moving forward. Since it was his fault the detective had died, no matter how indirectly it may have occurred, Kokichi only found it right that he were to carry on in Shuichi’s footsteps, trying to rally everyone together and get them to cooperate, even if it were a futile attempt. He lifted his eyes to the dome above, staring at the blue expanse of sky, so open and wide that it seemed to be mocking everyone in this cage. Wherever he was, he hoped Shuichi could rest easy knowing that Kokichi would do his best.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The time for the trial came, and Kokichi couldn’t shake the sick feeling in his stomach. It felt… wrong. This entire trial felt wrong. Of course it did, they were condemning another person to die in a killing game. He kept his carefully crafted smile plastered on his face, trying his best to seem like he enjoyed this, like this was all just something that pleased him. He kept it up when they stepped into the large elevator, although it wavered when the large contraption started to move, jolting his stomach and making it feel like he was about to lose what little dinner he had managed to scarf down earlier.

He managed to keep himself composed as they filed into the trial room, moving to stand at their respective podiums. Shuichi’s portrait mocked him from where it sat, a bright pink X slashed the glass of the frame. Kokichi averted his eyes from it, not wanting to be reminded of what he caused. Monokuma clambered up on his throne, the Monokubs following suit to stand in their spots at the foot of the large piece of furniture.

“Do we really need to go through with this fuckin’ trial?” Miu asked, crossing her arms and glaring up at the bear. She’s putting up a front, Kokichi realized. She’s trying to save face. “We already know who the culprit is, and how he did it. I say we just vote and be done with it.” Kokichi found himself agreeing with her, going through it like they had done with Rantaro’s murder would be fruitless, there was no mystery to solve. It’s not as if Gonta were trying to pin it on someone else.

Monokuma groaned loudly, flopping over against the arm of his throne. “Awwww! You guys are no fuuuun!” he moaned, rolling his eyes and kicking his feet. “This is supposed to be enthralling! Despair inducing! _Interesting!_ ” He huffed and crossed his arms, pouting as well as a bear could. “Buuuut fine. It’s voting time, everyone!”

Kokichi couldn’t bring himself to look at the screen as the votes were tallied, inevitably marking Gonta as the culprit. He couldn’t bring himself to watch as Gonta was dragged away and executed, shutting his eyes and covering his ears against the grotesque sounds of the punishment. He wanted to will everything away, to turn back time and stop everything from happening.

He breathed out a sigh as the punishment came to an end, refusing to look up at Gonta’s corpse where it hung. He couldn’t sit and mourn for too long. He had work to do. He was the first to leave the trial room, a determined gleam in his eye and a new spring in his step. He would do this, for Rantaro, for Kaede, for Gonta… for Shuichi. For those who had died trying to end this killing game, he would succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH thought you had seen the last of this fic, hadn't ya? Thank you to Puppet for kicking my ass in gear to finish this chapter lmao
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I started this back in January but then I got distracted by Blue Roses and a bunch of other projects that you've all no doubt noticed. I'm also sorry if it seems stilted, I can't tell if my writing style has changed all that much, but I think it's clear that I started writing this again after a few months of it just sitting there. I also apologize for the abrupt ending, I wasn't too sure how to end it without dragging it on for another ten pages-- ; w ;
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As a side note: who would be interested in joining a server for all of my fics? I'm thinking of making a fic hub so you can get behind the scenes updates as I write, as well as just chat with me and have quicker updates as to when a new chapter of a fic has been published. Make sure to let me know down in the comments if you'd be interested in joining! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!

The sun had begun to set while they were down there, Kokichi noted as he stepped out from the trial room elevator and into the fresh air. His eyes drifted lazily over the courtyard, noting how empty and cold it seemed despite the sun’s attempts to warm his surroundings with its last touches before it sunk down below the horizon for its slumber. He headed up the steps and towards the dormitories, thoughts whirling around his mind like a storm. Just what was he planning on doing now? He knew that the end goal was to keep everyone banded together so they could all escape, but just how was that going to happen? He frowned, cupping his chin with his hand. There were a few people he supposed he could ask for help, although that was something he wanted to keep as a last resort. A safety net.

He was only vaguely aware of the faint mutterings behind his back, the rest of the class was trailing him on the way back to the dormitory. No doubt gossiping about how the latest death was his fault. He knew that. He didn’t need any reminders of it. He clenched his teeth. He couldn’t help but wonder what had gone through Shuichi’s mind. Did he know he was dying when Gonta did… whatever he did? He caught the tip of his thumb between his teeth as he paused in front of the large double doors. Did… Did Shuichi know that his role would be taken up by someone who might as well be his murderer?

Kokichi stumbled aside as he was brushed past by a student, it appeared to be Himiko if the flash of red in the corner of his vision was any indication. He didn’t cry out, however, too lost within the recesses of his own mind to even care. God, what was he getting himself into? He was going to work against everyone else, he was going to expose the mastermind, and now he has to play the role of the hero. ...Just what would Shuichi do in this case? If Kokichi were the one who had been killed?

Kokichi paused, an idea flashing through his mind. Shuichi would try and investigate, wouldn’t he? Since he was a liar after all, Shuichi would probably try and uncover exactly what was a lie and what was a truth. So that’s what he’d do. Shuichi was a detective, he was bound to have notes somewhere in his room, possibly a clue to a culprit or, an even more entertaining possibility, a clue to who the mastermind could be. He shoved his hands into his pockets, rummaging around. He should have his lockpick on him, he wouldn’t want to run to his room and risk getting sidetracked. A grin crossed his face when he found the item in question. Perfect.

He peeked in through the glass doors, trying to make sure the hall for the dormitory was clear. No distractions could be allowed, he had to be as quiet as a mouse. Holding his breath, he pulled the door open slightly, only enough to allow his lithe body to slip through the gap. He moved quickly and quietly, a satisfied grin crossing his face as his shoes didn’t even make a sound against the linoleum floor. His purple eyes darted up to the nameplates above the door, scanning each pixelated image before he managed to pick out the one he was looking for, the navy hair obscured by the evening shadows.

He glanced once more over his shoulder, making sure he wasn’t being watched, before he approached the door, kneeling on the floor as he stared at the lock. Child’s play, really. This lock had been easy to pick the first time. He cursed at himself for not having the foresight to leave it unlocked, just in case. Then again… He didn’t think he’d have another murder on his hands due to a plan he had thought up. Kokichi shook his head to clear it, his eyebrows furrowing as he forced himself to focus once more on the lock. He heard the telltale click of the lock, signalling that his work was done. He released a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.

Slowly, shakily, he rose to his feet, grasping the cold metal of the doorknob. It would never be warmed again by another palm. Kokichi twisted it gently, disappearing through the doorway and shutting it firmly behind him. ...God, the room still smelled like him. Kokichi stood still for a moment, just letting his gaze drink in the sights before him. The bed was hastily made, which made the corners of his lips quirk upwards in a smile. Shuichi must have been in a hurry for breakfast this morning. He felt drawn to the piece of furniture, feeling his feet drag across the floor as if they were attached to blocks of lead.

Something black hanging out of a drawer caught his eye, distracting him from his previous goal. It was odd. Shuichi seemed like the type to take care of his things, apparently the bed excluded, to put them away neatly instead of throwing them around haphazardly. Perhaps Kaito had startled him that badly. Kokichi changed direction, heading for the drawer with the intent to investigate. The black something was smooth to the touch, hardly what he was expecting at all. He frowned curiously, lifting it from where it sat to get a better look. His eyes widened.

It was a binder. That was the last thing Kokichi had expected to find hidden away in the detective’s room. Shuichi passed really well, so the shorter boy hadn’t suspected a thing. He carefully stored it back in the drawer, taking the time to fold it and hide it away from any prying eyes, as Shuichi would have done no doubt. His fingers lingered on the drawer’s handle as he pushed it closed, his eyes roaming around the room. It felt lived in, like Shuichi was still here, still alive. Like he was watching over the Supreme Leader’s shoulder, ready to ask him what he was doing, what prank he was planning on pulling.

Kokichi’s heart ached. Oh, how he wished that was the truth. He stood still for a moment longer before he shook his head quickly. Now was not the time to get distracted by stupid thoughts and feelings. He came here with a job to do, he could dwell on pointless things later. He moved to the closet next, maybe he had notes stashed in here, or something else. He pulled the door open, staring at the neat line of dark uniforms that greeted him. A singular black hat sat on the shelf at the top of the closet, only able to collect dust now that its owner was no longer among them.

...Surely Shuichi wouldn’t mind him holding onto it. For research purposes. Besides, it wasn’t as if the detective could stop him anyway. His thin, pale fingers closed around the soft material as he pulled it from its perch, turning it over in his palms as he studied the stripes on the side, and the little star that sat close to the brim. He placed it on his own head slowly and carefully, as if he were afraid any sudden movements would damage the precious item.

He paused as he heard pounding from the other end of the dormitory. His eyebrows furrowed, what the hell was going on? He moved carefully to Shuichi’s door, pulling it open only the barest bit to peer outside. Kokichi frowned slightly. He couldn’t see anyone out there, and he really didn’t want to risk being seen sticking his head out through the door.

There came the pounding again. “Ouma!” Kaito’s voice rang out over the dormitory, loud and clear. So loud, in fact, that Tenko opened her door and snapped at him to shut up before she shut her door again, grumbling. Kaito was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Ouma, are you in there?”

He must be outside his dorm, Kokichi realized, frowning in confusion. What the hell would Kaito want with him? “Come on, you’re training with us tonight,” Kaito called out.

Training? With Kaito? Kokichi bit back a laugh. Why on _earth_ would he train with Kaito of all people? That was absurd. With a decisive snort, he shut the door, tucking himself away from the door by Shuichi’s bed. He rifled underneath the piece of furniture for a moment, thinking he had something hidden under there. And he did. Just not what Kokichi was looking for. He shoved the small box back under the bed, a red hue taking to Kokichi’s cheeks. It wasn’t anything risque, Shuichi seemed too modest to keep anything like that around, or at least in a place where it could be found that easily.

Kokichi huffed out an annoyed sigh, his eyebrows drawing together as he gazed around the room. Was there really nothing here? Shuichi hadn’t kept any notes on anything? What kind of a detective was he? _One that was highly insecure in his talent,_ the voice in the back of his mind supplied. _One that was afraid of reaching the truth._ Kokichi bit the inside of his cheek as he thought. What was he supposed to do now? He was nowhere near closer to solving the mystery of the mastermind. He might have to enlist some outside help after all.

For now, he decided to return to his room. He left Shuichi’s room, but not before stealing one of the blankets off his bed, shutting and locking the door behind him before sprinting to the safety of his own dorm. He was almost startled by the difference between his own room and the detective’s. Where Shuichi’s room was nice and orderly, Kokichi’s could only be described as organized chaos. Everything was everywhere, scattered about as if a tornado had swept through the place. Of course, one had, and that tornado’s name was Kokichi fucking Ouma.

He threw the blanket haphazardly on his bed, laughing quietly as it clashed with the checkered pattern of his sheets. It just added to the chaos, and he absolutely _loved_ it. He removed Shuichi’s hat from where it sat on his head, gingerly placing it down on his dresser, absentmindedly patting the brim of it before he turned to get changed into his pajamas. Once he had finished, he flopped face down onto his pillow, pulling his own blanket over him and curling up close around the one he had nicked from Shuichi’s room, burying his face in the fabric. It just smelled of Shuichi, giving him a calming presence that seemed to calm the thoughts that usually kept him up at night, thoughts of suspicion, of theories and fears, of lies and truth. It left everything quiet, and it lulled him into a gentle, peaceful sleep, a small smile curving his lips.

~~~~~~~

Kokichi was roused from a dead sleep by the annoying chime of the morning announcement, the squeaky voices of the Monokubz grating against his ears like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. He gave a tired pout as he sat up, Shuichi’s blanket still ensnared within his grasp. He was entangled within his own blankets, something that he marveled at. He had never slept that deeply, usually he was awake throughout the night due to one thing or another.

Kokichi was quick to get dressed, tying his scarf around his neck so it wouldn’t come undone before he glanced at Shuichi’s hat where he had left it. He felt drawn to it, like there was a necessity for him to be holding it and touching it. He moved across the room, as quiet as a ghost, reaching out and brushing his fingertips against the brim, lifting it from its spot. He turned it over in his hands, much like he had done the previous night, before settling it on his head. An odd wave of calm washed over him as he brought his hands away, his paranoia seemingly eased just from the mere touch of the fabric. A rare smiled crossed his lips, but he willed it away. He couldn’t let his emotions through. He had a job to do, after all, emotions could come later.

With that, he left his room, making sure to lock his door behind him. It wouldn’t be ideal if someone went snooping through his room now, would it? He shoved her hands in his pockets as he left the dormitory, feeling the sun beat down on him, warming his back and shoulders as he walked at a leisurely pace. Everyone had surely gathered in the dining hall by now, in their usual somber silence that followed after a murder. Today, he supposed he would keep silent. After all, they had come to depend on Shuichi, hadn’t they? They deserved their time to mourn. _Although, what was so different about Kaede that you couldn’t let them mourn her?_ a voice in his head asked, the tone familiar and tantalizing, yet unidentifiable. _What makes Shuichi so special?_

Kokichi didn’t have an answer to that. He supposed maybe it was the way that the detective’s death weighed heavy even on his own heart, whether that was from his accidental role in the accident or otherwise, he wasn’t certain. It didn’t matter, though. Leaders had to play smart, after all, there was bound to be an uprising if he didn’t play his cards right.

As suspected, everyone sat in silence at the table, merely staring blankly at the plates of food that Kirumi had prepared for everyone. Kiibo looked uncomfortable with the lack of movement, his digital blue eyes darting around to everyone’s face. “I-I understand that we all miss Shuichi and Gonta,” the robot began, “b-but I’m pretty sure it would be unwise to skip a meal over it.”

“Oh, can it,” Kokichi muttered as he plopped down in a chair. “Is your program really so lacking that you can’t comprehend mourning when you see it?” He waved Kirumi off as she approached him with a plate. “I’ll eat later. I don’t think I could stomach anything now, even if I wanted to.” The maid nodded, not saying a word, her eyes downcast.

“H-Hey…” Kiibo whined softly. “Does your robophobia know no bounds?”

Kokichi fixed the Ultimate Robot with a glare. “That wasn’t robophobia. Or maybe it was, I quite frankly don’t care.” He shrugged. “The point is, everyone is having trouble getting over the last trial. We sure weren’t expecting Shuichi and Gonta to leave us, at least, not so soon if they ever were. They’re still trying to process it all, so leave them be. They’re smart enough to take care of themselves.”

Kiibo opened his mouth, most likely to retort, but he seemed to think better of it when Kokichi shot him another glare. Instead, the robot’s eyes travelled upward, and his eyebrows furrowed. “Is… that Shuichi’s hat?” he asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Why do you have it?”

“Why is it any of your business?” Kokichi shot back, his hand clenching beneath the table. “It doesn’t pertain to you, so mind your own.” Kiibo jerked back at the coldness of the shorter boy’s tone, promptly shutting his mouth and looking away.

“What the fuck’s your problem, you shitty virgin?” Miu asked, scowling at Kokichi as she leaned forward. “You don’t get to be a snotty fucking brat just because your boytoy died.”

Kokichi spluttered, indignant, his cheeks flaming red as he floundered for his words. “I- Boytoy? You of _all_ people are really going to try that? You act as if I haven’t seen you dragging Kiibo into your lab day after day, don’t think I don’t know what the fuck you two get up to in there, you nasty bitch.”

Miu groaned and squirmed in her seat, tugging at her hair as Kiibo tried his best to quiet her down. Everyone’s attention was on them now, their eyes wide as they took in the scene. “...Yo, Kokichi, you doing okay?” Kaito was the first to speak, his eyebrows knitted together. “You usually aren’t so uptight.”

Kokichi forced a grin. “Never better,” he lied. It was weak, he knew that for sure, especially with the way that Kaito’s mouth twisted into a grimace. “Really, would I be so hung up on their deaths that I’d let it bother me?”

“...You _are_ wearing Shuichi’s hat.” Korekiyo’s tone was calm and even. He didn’t even seem to be paying attention to the conversation, lifting a teacup from its saucer to sip at its contents. “That would imply that you are at least somewhat upset by his passing, if not both of his and Gonta’s.” He opened his eyes, catching Kokichi with a sharp glare. “Am I wrong?”

Kokichi’s mouth went dry. No matter how much he wished to, he couldn’t seem to deny Korekiyo’s accusation. Instead, he pushed himself away from the table. “Whatever, since you guys aren’t fighting, this got boring reaaally quickly. I’m going to go see what else there is to do around here. Later!” With a final wave of his hand, he absconded from the dining hall, pointedly ignoring the worried looks that followed him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter! This counts as a belated birthday gift to Achi since they wanted to see this updated! Unfortunately I wasn't able to get this out on their actual birthday, but better late than never, am I right? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because we're about to get into the thick of things pretty soon!

Everyone seemed to spend some time looking for him, if the multitude of students passing under his hiding spot in one of the trees was any indication. They had been along this path way too many times now to do any sightseeing, although the Ultimate Supreme Leader supposed that even boredom could lead to someone to do a bunch of stupid things. In fact, it was honestly making him consider leaving his hiding spot and seeking someone out himself. Of course, that could turn out to be a really stupid idea, but then again, what was life without some stupidity?

Kokichi reclined on the branch he was resting on, pursing his lips as he stared up at what little sky was visible between the leaves and under the brim of Shuichi’s hat. He wondered briefly if the detective would have liked coming up here and relaxing before he shook his head to dispel such a thought. He didn’t have time to waste thinking about the dead. Leaves showered down from his movement, fluttering to the ground in lazy arcs. His gaze trailed after them. Something seemed almost familiar about it, but… he couldn’t place his finger on what it was. Something he couldn’t recall. He shrugged, humming to himself as he continued to lounge about.

“Hey! Ouma!” a voice called out, making the short leader groan. He thought he had hidden himself well enough to the point he wouldn’t be detected. He turned over onto his side, balancing himself against the tree branch to peer down at whoever had called him.

Himiko stared back up at him, her hand holding her hat so it stayed in place as she tipped her head back, her other hand stretched out in a wide wave. “Whaddya want, shortstack?” he called back, grinning as the magician puffed out her cheeks.

“You’re not much taller than I am, you know,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest before she continued. “I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with Tenko and I! Being alone is never really a good thing.”

Kokichi scoffed, rolling his eyes as he settled back in his spot. “Pff, yeah, like I’d come hang out with you and that men-hating weirdo,” he replied, pulling Shuichi’s hat down over his eyes to block out the sun. “I’ll pass.”

“Don’t let Tenko hear you call her that,” Himiko called up. “She’ll hurt you, you know, and I don’t have the MP to do any serious healing.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kokichi sighed, waving her off. “Go do your silly little magic tricks for your girlfriend, she’s always dying to see them.”

“It’s real magic, don’t make me curse you, Ouma,” Himiko threatened, although it was clear to see that her heart wasn’t really in the threat. “Nyeh… arguing with you just makes me tired…” 

“Then go take a nap,” Kokichi hummed idly. “Or recharge your MP with Tenko or something, I don’t care what, just something that doesn’t involve me.”

Himiko was quiet for a second, scuffing one of her boots along the pavement as she kicked at something, maybe a rock. Kokichi didn’t care. “I… It’s okay that you miss them, you know,” she said after a moment. Kokichi froze in his spot, his smile becoming strained. He had never been more thankful that he was up in a tree, far from her prying eyes. “It may feel like a bother, but it’s really alright…”

“Who cares?” he asked eventually, settling on a carefully crafted indifferent tone. “Gonta and Saihara-chan were both idiots, and we’re definitely better off without them.”

“Says the guy who yelled at Kiibo to let us mourn their deaths,” Himiko shot back. “Says the guy who’s literally wearing Saihara’s hat right now.” Kokichi didn’t respond. How could he respond? Himiko had a point, after all, as much as he told himself that he didn’t care about Gonta and Shuichi dying, he couldn’t seem to keep the feelings at bay as well as he’d hoped. Kaede was a different story, while he had admired her, there hadn’t been much to get him attached or invested. Gonta had merely been a friend, but Shuichi… He couldn’t put a finger on it, so he kept his mouth shut. “...Whatever,” Himiko muttered finally. There was another scraping sound as she turned on her heel. “Well, you know where to find us, if you ever choose to join us.”

And with that, Kokichi was alone with his thoughts again, although he probably didn’t want to be in such a situation at that point in time. He regretted being difficult now, despite Himiko’s invitation still hanging in the air, he was certain that she really wouldn’t appreciate him tagging along now all of a sudden. He knew for a fact that Tenko definitely wouldn’t, she would much more willingly tear him limb from limb if he tried to hang out with them, especially after what he had said to Himiko.

Kokichi eventually shimmied out of the tree. If he was going to be alone, he might as well head somewhere fun. He set out for the casino, intent on killing time by playing the games that were down there. Well, the game that was down there, since the only one available aside from the slot machines was some stupid salmon fishing simulator. Ah well, at least it was better than nothing. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he went, silently counting up his monocoins. Even if he didn’t end up having much fun, at least he could enjoy some more time alone.

Or so he thought. The first sight he was greeted with when he descended the stairs to the casino’s basement was none other than the idiotic astronaut that had been foolishily pounding on the door to Kokichi’s empty dorm. Not that he really needed to know that, though. He let out a loud groan, drawing Kaito’s attention away from tne slot machine he was parked at, his hand resting on the lever, about to give it another pull. “Oh! Ouma, there you are,” Kaito exclaimed, grinning brightly at the shorter boy. “I was looking for you last night, why didn’t you answer your door?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, raising a hand to study his nails. “What does it matter to you?” he asked, not bothering to make eye contact with him. “I wasn’t in my room last night, so I didn’t hear you knocking at all.” Only a half-truth, but it should be enough to deflect anything else, right?

Kaito frowned, pursing his lips as he eyed Kokichi. “...That’s a lie,” the astronaut said after a moment. “It’s gotta be. Sure, you weren’t in your room, but you didn’t look very surprised when I said I was looking for you, so that means you must have heard me.” The astronaut leaned back, looking rather pleased with himself.

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever,” he huffed. “So you caught me. I heard you, yeah, but I couldn’t have answered my door anyway. What’s the big deal about it?”

“Well, I was going to ask you to train with me,” Kaito responded. “Shuichi did before, but… ah…” He gestured lamely. “All that happened. You looked pretty upset after the trial ended, so I thought it’d help for you too. It got Shuichi’s mind off of Kaede, you know.”

“Yeah, and? Last I checked, I’m not Shuichi,” Kokichi stated, his arms crossing protectively over his chest. “And for the record, you should have listened to Shuichi when he complained of being out of breath that first time.”

Kaito’s eyebrows drew together as he stared at the supreme leader. “...You’re not lying as much as you did before,” he commented after a moment. “Have you had a change of heart?”

“Of course not,” Kokichi snapped. “I’m still looking to win this game. I just wasn’t expecting it to get so boring so quickly.” That lie tasted sour on his tongue, but he kept his face straight. Kaito was right, after all, he was slipping, and it was all the fault of a stupid entomologist and a stupid detective.

Kaito opened his mouth to retort when the monitor in the corner of the room lit up, the familiar jingle of an announcement playing. Kokichi gritted his teeth as he turned his attention to it, not willing to admit that he feared the worst. Monokuma’s grinning face was shining on the monitor, a glass of some drink swirling in his hand… paw… thing. “Attention all students! Report to the gym immediately for an important announcement!” the bear crowed, sipping from the glass in his hand as the monitor suddenly powered down.

The two boys glanced at each other, unease shining in their gazes as Kaito stood, following Kokichi up the stairs. A thought glanced through each of their minds, and they were sure the other students were thinking the same thing. _Whatever this was, it couldn’t be good._

~~~~~

By the time Kaito and Kokichi arrived at the gym, everyone else had already gathered, mostly standing together with the exception of Ryoma, Himiko, and Kirumi. The maid was fidgeting with her apron, her eyebrows furrowed, which Kokichi took definite notice of. However, he brushed it off for the moment, instead deciding to focus on the matter at hand. “Do we have any idea why we were called here?”

Maki shook her head, glaring up at the podium, currently sitting empty atop the stage. "Not a clue, but knowing how these things usually go, it's never a good thing." Her crimson eyes darted to Kokichi for a brief moment, passing over his body as if she were attempting to study him before she huffed and turned away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she fidgeted with one of her pigtails. "A-At least, that's what I think."

Kokichi raised an eyebrow at that, confused. Maki was acting so weird, kinda like how Kirumi was. The podium on the stage creaked and shuddered as Monokuma made his entrance, climbing his way to the top and puffing out a sigh as he slumped on the flat surface. "Uff," he groaned. "I'm getting too old for this..." There was another brief moment of silence as the black and white bear regained his composure, jumping to his feet with his paws on his... hips? Kokichi supposed he had hips, if only technically. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered you all here!"

"Get on with it!" Kokichi shouted impatiently, cupping his hands around his mouth. "You're wasting our time when we could be doing something much more valuable." His eyebrows furrowed when he caught Maki flinching at his raised voice out of the corner of his eye. What was that about now?

Monokuma only scowled. "Boring, the whole lot of you," he hissed before shaking his head. "I've gathered you to inform you that, due to the failure of the motive videos, we're issuing a new motive entirely!" The bear beamed, his paws flying up in the air as he jumped up and down on top of the podium. "Back by popular demand, we've reinstated one of my personal favorites, the Despair Disease!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this one being a little short, it was mostly some filler to act as a few ftes before we get into everything else. Hopefully things'll start to pick up now. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, welcome to the fourth chapter of Change of Plans! I apologize for the wait, this story is giving me more trouble than I thought it would, but I intend to finish it just as I intend to finish my other projects! I apologize if this chapter is a little off, I did my best on it, and I hope you enjoy!

Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed as a confused murmur swept over the students that surrounded him.  _ Despair Disease? _ What kind of nonsense was that? Did it have to do with why Maki and Kirumi were acting so weird? It was the only conclusion he could really draw at this point in time. “...Wow, I thought I’d get more of a reaction out of you,” Monokuma muttered from where he stood on the podium, a paw pressed thoughtfully to his chin. “It really freaked out that other group of students…”

“You mean you’ve done this to more students?” Ryoma’s voice rang out through the gym, louder and clearer than Kokichi had ever heard it before. The small tennis player had drawn himself up to his full height (which really wasn’t much, Kokichi thought with a snicker), glaring heavily at the bear on the podium. “Just how many people have you tortured with this stupid killing game? How many times have you done this before?”

Monokuma just grinned from where he stood, his laugh filtering out along the room. “Well well well, someone’s decided to put on their big boy pants this morning,” he mocked, his tone low and malicious. “I don’t believe that information is very important to you in any way, shape or form. So just sit back like a good boy and do as you’re told.”

Ryoma’s jaw clenched, though he seemed to have the common sense to stay quiet. Kokichi could hear the whirring of the Exisals, they, and assumedly, the Monokubz with them, were somewhere nearby, waiting for their father’s order to strike at anyone who dared become too unruly. The silence stretched on, tense, heavy with the weight of what could possibly be a million unspoken questions. The supreme leader hated it. It reminded him too much of an interrogation. “So, are you going to explain the stupid motive or not?” It wasn’t difficult to break, just a few simple words, but now all eyes were on him. Kokichi shivered. Now he knew why Shuichi always looked so nervous when people looked at him. “Sure it’s some disease, but how does it work?”

Monokuma stared unblinkingly at him for a moment, looking tense and, if Kokichi didn’t know any better, almost angry. A few tense minutes passed, until Monokuma relaxed, giggling softly to himself. “Ah,” he sighed, leaning back and regarding Kokichi with a judgemental gaze. “Trying to make amends for your mistake, eh, Mr. Supreme Leader?” Monokuma hummed. Kokichi flinched back at that, his scowl deepening as the bear laughed. “Fine, fine, I’ll tell you all you need to know about the Despair Disease.”

The bear cleared his throat dramatically, leaning back and throwing his arms up in the air. “The Despair Disease is a  _ really _ annoying disease that’ll give you a high fever! Along with an assortment of other despairful symptoms,” he added, whispering as if it were a secret.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes, glancing at Maki. She still fiddled with one of her pigtails, shrinking back almost nervously when she noticed his gaze on her. “Hey, Harukawa-chan,” Kokichi spoke, slowly and softly. “Would you mind if I felt your forehead?”

Maki glanced around warily. “H-Huh?” she stuttered out. “W-Why would you want to… to feel my forehead…?” Regardless of her words, she shuffled closer, looking almost afraid of refusing, ducking her head low so Kokichi could reach up far enough to press the back of his hand against her skin.

He ripped his hand away almost immediately, his eyes wide. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “She’s burning up.” Kokichi glared up at Monokuma, who only grinned from his podium. “So Maki’s been infected with your shitty disease, huh?”

“Puhuhuhu~! Yep! And you can bet that a few of your other classmates have been infected as well!” He chimed in, gesturing towards the small group that consisted of Ryoma, Himiko, and Kirumi. Upon inspection, Kirumi seemed to have managed to tear up her apron, ripping the strips up into smaller pieces and letting them flutter to the ground, scattered about.

Ryoma still stood tall, glaring up at the mechanical bear where he stood, like he was ready to charge at him and beat him at a moment’s notice. Another infected student, Kokichi mused, before his gaze slid to Himiko. She seemed to be normal, watching Kirumi destroy her apron with lazy interest.

Kokichi’s face twisted slightly as he looked back up at the bear. “So, this is a motive. How exactly does that work?” Maybe there was a cure Monokuma had stashed somewhere?

“Easy! Once one of you dies, all the infected will be cured!” Monokuma cheered.

Unease unfurled in Kokichi’s gut as he glared up at the bear. There was something oddly familiar about all this, something that struck a nerve. “What does that mean?” Kaito growled out, raising a clenched fist, as if he intended to strike Monokuma. Kokichi shot Kaito a warning glare, shaking his head. Now wasn’t the time.

“It means what it means,” Monokuma snapped. “Geez, I knew kids had a lot of questions, but this is ridiculous. It’s a motive! What else could it mean?!”

“So you’re expecting one of us to murder someone to cure our friends?” Korekiyo questioned, a bandaged finger coming to rest against his lips. “Well, I suppose it’s a fair assumption. I, too, am curious to see how this would play out.”

Kokichi glanced at Korekiyo out of the corner of his eye. Alright, that was a definite red flag. He’d have to keep an eye on that. Monokuma only cackled, the sound ringing around the room for a few short moments before it petered out. He stared out at the gathered students before staggering to his paws with an almost weary sigh. “Well, now I’m bored. You guys weren’t as horrified as I’d hoped. So, I’ll see you around when there’s a murder!” And with that, Monokuma clambered down the podium and disappeared.

“A-Another motive? So soon?” Tsumugi stuttered out, her eyes wide behind her glasses as she glanced around. “C-Can’t we have more time to mourn Sh-Shuichi and Gonta?”

“Why would Monokuma allow us extra time to mourn?” Kokichi asked, turning on his heel to regard the cosplayer through judgmental eyes. “He didn’t allow us extra time with Kaede and Rantaro. What makes them any different?”

Tsumugi’s mouth opened and closed as she floundered for words, before she ducked her head, looking sheepish. “Ah, you’re right,” she muttered, not meeting Kokichi’s gaze. “I-It was just wishful thinking, I suppose…”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, shrimp?” Miu asked, sneering at Kokichi. “Just because your stupid boyfriend got cucked doesn’t mean you get to be a complete asshole about it.”

“Oh, shut it dick-breath,” Kokichi shot back. “Neither of them was my fucking boyfriend. Besides, need I remind you that we’re in a killing game? We don’t have the time to sit and mourn. We have to stay vigilant. Anything could happen, especially with this motive. We have to figure out how everyone is affected by this.”

Miu squirmed a bit, letting out a soft whine, which only seemed to annoy Kokichi further. Everyone was annoying him. A lot. Taking a deep breath, he shook himself out. He couldn’t allow for his temper to rise. He had to remain calm, keep a clear head. He couldn’t investigate if he was only full of anger. After a moment, he lifted his head again. “Alright. First thing’s first, we should assign someone to watch over those who are infected. We have no idea if this… despair disease,” he cringed at the term, “is contagious or not.” Kokichi’s gaze flicked to Kiibo. “...You’ll watch them.”

“Huh?” Kiibo exclaimed, looking astounded at the sudden declaration. “Why should I be the one to watch them?”

“Well, duh, you’re a robot! And- before you tell me I’m being robophobic, hear me out here,” Kokichi said, holding a hand out in a stop motion. “You don’t have a human body, therefore, you can’t get infected by diseases. It makes sense that you would be the only one to watch over the infected without any risk.”

Kiibo opened his mouth for a split second, possibly gearing up to argue, before he thought better of it. “I suppose that’s true,” he mumbled eventually, looking thoughtful. “But even so, I need time to charge. We should appoint shifts for who will watch the infected. Possibly more than one person to a shift in case we need to cover more ground with them.”

“I see no problem with that,” Kokichi hummed, glancing around at everyone else. He could feel Kaito’s stare on him. It made his skin crawl. “Are there any objections?” He paused, an unsettling feeling sinking into his gut. He was being far too open right now. It was an odd feeling.

“I’ve got one.” Kokichi cursed internally. “Why the fuck are we letting you run the show? You’re nothing but a brat who likes to lie all the time and cause trouble? What makes you think that you can take Shuichi’s place?”

Kaito’s glare was fierce as Kokichi swung around to make eye contact. “Really, Momota-chan, you’re going to disrespect our dear Saihara-chan’s dying wish?” He grinned widely, pressing a finger to his lips. “You would want him to be so unhappy in his final rest?”

“Dying wish? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kaito growled out, hands clenching into fists at his side. “You want me to believe that he actually  _ asked _ you to do this for him, and you, of all people, agreed to do it out of the kindness of your heart?”

He… He had a point. It was a stretch, even for Kokichi. “Atua says that Kokichi’s acts are noble, even if they seem to be a lie,” Angie cut in, smiling widely at the two of them. “I do not think we should fight, as it would cause more unrest between all of us, hm~?”

“I agree,” Kiibo cut in, glancing at Miu for a brief moment. “It’d be pointless to start a fight, especially with those of us who are ill.” The robot made a vague gesture toward Maki, Kirumi, and Ryoma, pausing for a moment as he regarded Himiko. He shook himself out of his trance-like state. “We should team up, for now at least, and if Kokichi becomes our default leader, then so be it.”

There was something in the robot’s eyes as he turned back to face Kokichi, something that the supreme leader couldn’t seem to place. It was unsettling. It was almost as if he were trying to look into his soul, trying to discern what he was feeling. The expression didn’t waver, even as Kokichi shot Kiibo the harshest glare he could keep hidden, before his face fell back into careful indifference. “It doesn’t really matter to me,” he hummed, the lie tasting bitter on his tongue. Ew. Feelings. “Do whatever you want. I’m just trying to help you guys out.” He spun on his heel, intent on exiting. “Do what you want with the infected people. I’m bored.”

Kokichi let his facade fall as he entered the empty hallway, the blank expression morphing into one of quiet loneliness. It was only for Shuichi’s sake that he was doing this, and yet now he felt more estranged from everyone than ever. Kiibo would have made a better fit for this sort of thing, or even Kaito back there. Maybe he should really just let everyone do their own thing. It’s not like it mattered to him if they died or not.

And yet… it did matter. At least, that’s what the ache in his heart told him. He had gotten to be pretty fond of most of them. Just another sign that he was weak, he thought, his lips curling into a slight snarl as he trudged away from the gym, leaving behind the murmuring that slipped through the cracks of the large doors. As weak as Shuichi had gotten, relying too heavily upon Kaede, only to watch her get executed.

He paused. Kaede’s execution. Something about that trial was nagging at him there, something was… incredibly wrong with it. It had been an answer that seemed a little too convenient. He paused, lifting a hand to his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought. Did Miu still have that drone of hers, stashed away in her lab? It should still have copies of those photos she had used to make the floorplan. Maybe there would be a clue there… Goal in mind, he took off, not caring as his shoes thudded along the hallway floor, possibly drawing some attention that usually he wouldn’t want. He had a job to do, and by god, he was going to do it.

~~~~~

It was easy, Kokichi was in and out of Miu’s research lab within almost two minutes, the drone tucked securely under his arm as he scurried back to his dorm. He discarded it on his dresser, taking care to stow Shuichi’s hat in the top shelf of his closet, away from prying eyes, before returning to the machine. He frowned slightly as he stared at it. How was he supposed to get access to the photos? Miu certainly had to have had a way to get at them, or else she couldn’t have produced the floorplan during Kaede’s trial.

He picked it up carefully, not wanting to damage it as he inspected it. He could probably use it later if he swiped the remote control she had made for this thing. His eyes lit up as he found a button, small and red, hidden in a small crevice, near a slot. This must be it. He jabbed at the button, almost shouting with joy as the machine began to whir. It didn’t take long for the drone to spit out the photo, the thin material fluttering down to land on his desk, face up for his viewing pleasure.

He picked it up delicately, as if one wrong move would cause the photo to tear into a million little pieces. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he studied the image, a frown coming to his lips as his gaze found Rantaro’s body and the blood that had spattered the wall. “...Huh…” he muttered, his gaze flicking to the opening of the ramp Kaede had made. They didn’t line up. If the shot put ball had hit Rantaro on the head, as Shuichi had said it did, then the opening would have been over farther, or Rantaro would have died in a different spot.

Kokichi’s chest tightened as the realization washed over him. There was indeed a mastermind, which meant that they were Rantaro’s true killer. Which meant that Kaede had been falsely executed. He gritted his teeth as he cast the photo aside, his elbows hitting the desk top with a loud ‘clunk’ as he buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t even share this with anyone, because he didn’t know who he could trust in this godforsaken place.

He puffed a sigh out from between his lips, closing his eyes as he sat there. Just what in the hell was he going to do? He sat for a moment, basking in the silence, before he turned and stared over at his whiteboard. Kokichi studied it for a moment before he pushed himself up from his chair, crossing the room and grabbing at the black marker he kept nearby. This would take a bit of work, he was sure, but at least it would help him clear his mind and think of a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please make sure to leave kudos if you're new and leave a comment down below! If you're interested in interacting with me personally, feel free to check out the link to my discord server, which I've left in the fic summary!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: FOR BLOOD, DEATH AND MENTION OF WOUNDS
> 
> I apologize if the end seems a bit weird, im out of practice for this sort of thing ; w ;

Kokichi was in the midst of writing on his whiteboard, the scent of the ink from his marker filling his nose when a knock sounded on his door. “Kokichi?” The voice of Kiibo came filtering through the barrier. “Are you in here? I wanted to discuss what we planned with you.”

Kokichi swore under his breath, looking around quickly for something to throw over his whiteboard, to keep the information away from prying eyes, when his gaze settled on Shuichi’s blanket, bunched up on his bed. He seized it, throwing it over the object haphazardly, only barely stopping to check and make sure it wouldn’t fall before he spun on his heel and opened the door. “Well, if it isn’t my faaaavorite robot,” he sing-songed, grinning up at the robot. “Or is that a lie? Monodam seems like he’d make  _ much _ better company, dontcha think?”

Kiibo rolled his eyes at the comment. “Your words have no effect on me, Kokichi,” he scolded, wagging a metallic finger in a similar manner that a mother would to her child. “I came here with information, so I expect you to listen.”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, his grin taking on a more sinister air. “Oh? Giving me orders now, are we?” he hummed, pressing a finger to his lips. “My organization would have your head for that.”

“Yes, yes, I suppose they would,” Kiibo sighed. “If they were even here right now.” A grin twitched at Kiibo’s lips for a moment before his face fell neutral again. “Anyway. For the time being, we’ve decided that the infected students will be kept in the gymnasium, a perfect place to space them out as well as keep more room if other students also fall ill. Tenko, Himiko, and Kaito have all offered to help keep watch as well, but I’m not sure what we’ll do if there are anymore…”

“Well, look at that, you all managed to reach a conclusion without my help!” Kokichi exclaimed, his grin stretching wide as he held out his arms. “What are you expecting, a medal? Sorry, I gave the last one to Shuichi before he died, although if you find where they’re keeping the corpses, you’re free to take it!”

“Kokichi,” Kiibo said softly, his voice suddenly growing soft. “You don’t need to hide like that, you know. I know you’re hurting, just like the rest of us are.” Kokichi’s glare sharpened at Kiibo’s tone, something that he had definitely heard before… Something that he could only just barely remember…

“You don’t know anything,” he snarled. “You don’t have feelings, you’re just a robot. Your thoughts are nothing but ones and zeroes that only just barely simulate thoughts.”

He had expected Kiibo to flinch, to get angry and yell at him before storming off, and yet he stood firm, much to his surprise. “My thoughts may be as you say,” he said, his tone even, his eyes gleaming with nothing but patience. “But you forget that I was built by Professor Iidabashi, and that he raised me as his own. He taught me how to feel emotions, how to formulate and understand thought, just as well as anyone else here can. That’s why I’m called the Ultimate Robot, after all.” His gaze softened further as he smiled at Kokichi. “I may not understand what you’re going through right now, and that’s why I am asking you to tell me. You can talk to me any time you wish.”

With that, Kiibo turned, waving farewell to Kokichi, and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click. Kokichi was rooted to his spot, his jaw slack as he stared at where the robot had been standing. What… What on earth was that? Kiibo was trying to help? But why? Kokichi had been nothing but a little shit to him, and he even snapped at him, twice now, and yet he was still… trying to understand him. Kokichi chewed on his lower lip as he turned back to glance at the whiteboard.

The robot’s photo smiled back at him from where it was taped, under the category labelled as suspicious. Something about that seemed to tug at Kokichi’s heart, drawing him toward it. He picked at the tape, not quite giving much effort to actually remove it, only pulling the edges up the slightest bit. He glanced from Kiibo’s face to Shuichi’s and back again. Was he truly considering this? It was always good to have allies, but… Well, he had given the detective that chance, hadn’t he?

With a deep breath for confidence, he removed Kiibo’s picture, moving it across the board to where Shuichi’s had once sat, just above a string of letters that had been partially erased. He traced over them again, adding a name just above it.

**K1-B0.**

**Trustworthy?**

~~~~~~

Kokichi didn’t emerge from his room until a few days later when Kiibo came knocking on his door, claiming that he was worried for Kokichi’s health. He supposed the robot had a point, staying cooped up in one room for days on end would be seen as worrisome, wouldn’t it? He made sure to flip his whiteboard, exposing the blank side, before he trudged over to the door and pulled it open, coming face to face with Kiibo’s bright smile. “There you are, Kokichi,” he said brightly, as if he were actually happy to see him. Kokichi almost snorted at the notion.

“Yes, here I am, in the flesh,” Kokichi responded, stepping out and locking his door, jiggling the knob a few times to make sure it wouldn’t come open if anyone tried to force their way inside. He could feel Kiibo’s eyes on him, and he flashed the robot a glare. “So, what did you want? You shouldn’t bring me out here without a reason.”

“You’ve been in there for two days, and you haven’t come to talk to any of us.” Kiibo sounded much like a disappointed parent, which made Kokichi’s gut twist in a way that he wasn’t familiar with. “You’ve barely eaten, if the meals I’ve left for you are any indication. We don’t want anyone else to die, and that includes you.”

Kokichi grinned, his eyes shining with childish delight as he lifted his arms. “Well of  _ course _ they don’t, Kiiboy! Everyone absolutely loves me! They would just be sooo lost without me!” 

Kiibo’s face twisted, as if he could sense the lie hidden in the shorter boy’s words. However, Kokichi kept up the charade, folding his arms behind his head. “Well, you’ve dragged me out here, so now you’ve gotta entertain me. Make it worth my while, or else I’ll have to kill you!”

“W-What?” Kiibo spluttered. “What do you mean you’ll kill me!?”

Kokichi shifted, lifting a hand to study his nails, an eyebrow raised. “You see, as Ultimate Supreme Leader, my time is  _ very _ valuable, I can’t just go around wasting my time because someone wanted to call me away from my work for selfish reasons. So, if you’re able to keep me entertained, you’ll be spared my wrath, got it?”

The robot was silent for a moment, his digital eyes flicking over Kokichi’s face, taking in his features for a moment before he laughed. Kokichi blinked. He was laughing at him? “Ah, I see,” Kiibo managed between chuckles. “You were bored, is that what you were trying to say?”

Kokichi’s cheeks burned, and he grabbed at his scarf, lifting it to cover the lower half of his face. “No, why the hell would I hang out with  _ you _ of all people if I was bored? I could easily bother Kaito, since he’s an idiot.”

Kiibo just continued to smile as he shrugged one shoulder. “Suit yourself,” he hummed, turning and beginning to climb down the stairs. “I guess all the sweets I made will have to go to waste.”  
  
“Sweets?” Kokichi exclaimed, practically sprinting down the stairs to catch up with the robot. He slowed to a walk at his side, feigning disinterest, as if he hadn’t just lit up like a Christmas tree. “What kind of sweets?”

Kiibo’s grin widened. “Some cookies, some brownies, all that good stuff. Oh, but I’m just a robot, so it’ll probably taste horrible.” His tone was light and teasing, clearly mocking Kokichi’s usual jabs. “I maaaay have also found some Panta stashed around here too.”

Now  _ that _ really caught Kokichi’s attention. “You found Panta here?” he asked, not even bothering to mask the eagerness in his voice now. He really couldn’t deny his constant craving for the soft drink. “It’d better be grape, or else I’ll have your head.”

Kiibo just hummed, neither confirming or denying Kokichi’s statement as they left the dormitory and made their way into the school building. The robot’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared ahead of them, towards the stairs that led to the basement. Kokichi followed his gaze.

He frowned in confusion as he spotted the familiar yellow jacket of Angie standing at the top of the stairs that led into the basement, frozen, almost in fear. “Angie?” Kiibo called out, picking up the pace to reach the white-haired girl.

She turned slowly, her face paler than ever, her eyes wide as she faced the two drawing close to her. Angie didn’t say a word, which instantly caught Kokichi’s attention, usually she was spouting some nonsense about her god, wasn’t she? What could have her so shaken up?

Kokichi looked around, slowly, carefully, taking in every detail of their surroundings as his gaze slowly travelled down to the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat, nausea and anxiety rolling and clashing together to make his stomach churn in protest. God, was this how Shuichi had felt when they found Rantaro’s body? He reached out, grasping blindly at Kiibo’s arm, opening his mouth to say something, anything, to get his attention, but all that came out was a desperate wheeze.

“Kokichi, are you alright?” the robot asked, turning his head to direct a concerned stare his way. “You look awfully pale, what’s the matter?”

Kokichi couldn’t respond. He couldn’t get his mouth to do what he wanted. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was an awful-sounding gag. He clasped his hand to his mouth, turning away from the scene before him. Kiibo’s eyebrows furrowed, and he turned to see what was the matter.

“Oh my god,” was all that Kiibo could mutter, his eyes widening. Himiko lay sprawled out on the landing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes blank and unseeing as the fluorescent pink blood stained the floor around her. Her uniform was also covered in the substance, flooding from the multiple lacerations that decorated her body. The mage’s head was tipped at an odd angle, one that was most definitely unnatural. Kokichi didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to see it. Maybe if he closed his eyes and willed it hard enough, Himiko would be okay, not a mark on her body. Standing. Breathing.  _ Living. _

All hope was erased from his mind as the monitors around them clicked on.

_ “A body has been discovered!” _


End file.
